


A Book in Bed

by Shalamaynerd



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalamaynerd/pseuds/Shalamaynerd
Summary: Anduin has learned how to deal with dragon heat cycles, even when he isn’t in the mood himself.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Book in Bed

-...-

Two years. 

They’d really been together, officially, for two years. 

Well, technically, a little over two years, adding a few days, but Wrathion’s heat cycle made properly celebrating anything at all near impossible. It wasn’t helpful that Wrathion wasn’t a normal dragon, whose heat cycle was highly irregular, with the longest gap between heats being eight months, and the shortest being a week. Not that Anduin minded, he’s lived his entire life by a schedule, and he was more than happy to have events that could be pushed and pulled to fill the holes between more concrete plans. It was a shame their anniversary had to be one of those events, but it allowed Anduin the freedom he needed to make sure their time together was well spent, as well as make sure Wrathion was in a mindset to enjoy it. 

At the moment, however, Wrathion was in the depths of a strong heat, which always made it difficult for the dragon to focus on anything besides his own sexual desires. For a full week, the black dragon was essentially put on bed rest. Wasn’t able to focus on his own work, meaning Left and Right temporarily took over his duties, and he wasn’t able to focus on Anduin besides trying to convince the human to get him off. 

Anduin was never one to say no, especially as the love of his life suffered through a biological function he couldn’t control. Wrathion wasn’t always enjoying the heat, usually left alone in Anduin’s bedroom while the king attended to his work, overheating and unable to tend to his own needs. And yes, apparently black dragons can overheat, as Anduin found out the hard way, in which his bedroom nearly burned down, taking the oblivious heat-blinded fool of a dragon with it. Since then, Anduin made sure Wrathion had whatever he needed to help cool himself down, or else he would be forced to suffer his heat not in the bed, but in the fireplace. 

When Anduin finally returned from his day’s work, Wrathion’s suffering could end, and hopefully he could be tended to and fall asleep within a reasonable hour. Anduin wasn’t too fond of needing to stay up the entire night, and thankfully those nights were rare with Wrathion’s heats. It helped if Anduin was in the mood too, allowing Anduin to feast upon the glorious sight of a desperate messy dragon, completely falling apart while tangled in his sheets, sobbing for Anduin’s very attention. However, sometimes, Anduin was not feeling up to it, but needed to let the dragon unwind anyway. 

At the very start of their relationship, when they found themselves unable to share a moment of lust equally, it was disheartening and awkward. It unfortunately happened a lot, considering their busy schedules and their very different biology. A human and dragon most certainly do not share the same cycles, nor did they have the same control over it. Yet they found themselves not wanting to disappoint the other, and came to an understanding that they would tend to the other’s need for release, even if they themselves didn’t want anything in return. So long that they were in a good mood, an important part to mention. 

That is how Anduin got to this point.

It was late at night, most of Stormwind asleep, with a slight cool air dancing around in the wind. The king’s chambers were warm and glowing with the fire crackling from the fireplace, along with a few random candles lit across the room, and an oil lamp to the side of the king’s bed. It wasn’t bright, but the glow was more than enough for the young king to enjoy the book he had before him, propped up by his pillow and the headboard.

The book Anduin lazily read was a soppy romance, something about a princess being swept away by a charming pirate captain. Anduin was about half way through the book and had a few predictions, including that the pirate captain was really an ex-noblewoman who’d abandoned her nobility for adventure. Maybe being a noble himself allowed him to spot a noble a mile away, or perhaps he was just projecting. He found himself rather invested in the plot, and would probably be recounting the story to Wrathion, had Wrathion not been already occupied. 

Anduin rested atop the sheets nude, his hand holding a bookmark and propping up his head, his other hand helped to steady the book infront of him. Another pillow was shoved between his hips and the bed, giving him some form of comfort while allowing Wrathion to do whatever he wanted to do. At the moment, the dragon was busy plowing the king’s ass, visibly an utter mess, sweaty and huffing and moaning and out of breath. His hair stuck to his skin, which felt far too hot for anyone in good health. 

Surprisingly, Anduin developed the ability to concentrate on his book while letting his lover fuck him, which made it easier to enjoy long nights of endless heat. That’s not to say Anduin didn’t get anything out of the act, he certainly adored being held. Wrathion wasn’t doing anything that would make Anduin’s dick hard, he just wasn’t in the mood tonight, but it did make the happy chemicals in his brain stir. There was no ignoring just how wonderful Wrathion sounded. Sometimes the dragon struggled to hold onto the voice he used while in humanoid form, slipping into the deep rumbling moans that could only come from the son of Deathwing, and god did Anduin love hearing the dragon’s true voice. 

Anduin let his attention get pulled away from the book, his mind focusing now on how Wrathion held him. His talons ran across Anduin’s back, sides, and hips, the palms of his hands soft and soothing paired with the light and harmless scratch of his nails. The nails threatened to dip deeper into his skin, yet they did not, a good indicator to Wrathion’s self control. The heat radiating from the dragon’s hands felt relaxing on the aches and soreness Anduin bared. The human couldn’t help but moan slightly as some of the tension within him disappeared. 

Despite how little the dragon was aware of anything but getting it, he definitely heard that moan, and it only pushed him farther into his haze. Anduin felt those talons push against his skin a little more, felt the dragon speed up a little more, felt him lean forward a little more. Having pulled his attention from the book, Anduin could take notice of all the different little feelings he had, ones he usually begged for when in his own horny state, however this time from a less desperate point of view. The ridges on Wrathion’s length were just as profound, but the king found them slightly more uncomfortable this time around. They rubbed up against his insides, pulled at his inner walls, but only really became a pain after being rubbed against the same spot repeatedly. Which, Anduin was beginning to feel, they’d been at it for a while now. He enjoyed pain, but usually when it was mixed with lust. Without lust, the pain wasn’t all that enjoyable. Anduin shifted himself slightly, attempting to move the ridges, but he wasn’t having any luck. 

Anduin hummed, this was fine. It was times like this being a priest came in handy. He was more than happy to take the edge off pain with the warmth of the light in order to let Wrath finish. He could always tell Wrathion to stop, and if his haze was too deep Anduin knew spells that could have the dragon across the room in no time, but there were multiple ways to solve a problem. Anduin placed his bookmark within the book, letting it rest back against the headboard, then placed his hand back onto his own hips, channeling the light. 

Within a few seconds, the pain faded. Anduin began to pull his hand back to hold the book again, but was stopped when he felt Wrathion’s hand meet his. The dragon ran his fingers between Anduin’s, chasing the remaining tingle of the light. He’d felt it too, and despite Wrath’s lack of interest in the light in any other context, he was quite fond of its uses in bed. Anduin let out a little chuckle, squeezing Wrath’s hand. 

Sitting on the side table, beside the lamp, was an oil vile, as well as a potion bottle. Only the last third of an orange mixture remained within the glass, the rest of it Anduin downed at least an hour ago. As Wrathion’s talons began to dig into his hips, dangerously close to breaking his skin, Anduin pulled his hand away, reaching over to the potion bottle. As Wrathion’s gasps turned to deep growls, He bit the cork top off and let it fall to the pillow below him, downing the rest of the potion. His love was nearing climax, which unfortunately meant he was losing his control. 

Anduin knew of the dangers of sleeping with a dragon in heat, he sure hoped he did by this point in their relationship. Things were especially risky considering Anduin was a human, one of the more fragile races on Azeroth. Wrathion’s ability to control himself kept Anduin safe most of the time, and in those cases he couldn’t, Anduin drank down heat-resistance potions. Normally bought by adventurers venturing the deserts or fighting fire elementals, Stormwind Keep ordered them for...different reasons. 

Overheating during heat became a problem when Wrathion couldn’t control himself, and Anduin didn’t want to be melted alive at all tonight, nor any night, making his small stock of potions a rather decent investment. Perhaps one day he might want to, and wouldn’t that be a way to go, but for now he’d rather not ponder the events that might lead him to that future. He could only hope those who loved him had the mind to tell the public a different story, less they wish to muddy his memory.

Anduin closed the book before him, holding onto it and the pillow in front of him with both arms, shifting his body against Wrathion’s. The dragon couldn’t possibly thrust into him any faster, his human lover definitely feeling the sting from their skin-to-skin contact, his backside and legs completely flush red. His bones didn’t ache quite as bad as Anduin knew they would in the morning. 

Wrathion’s body pushed as close to Anduin’s as it could get, Anduin feeling the other man’s hair tickle against him before he felt Wrathion’s forehead rest against his back. Anduin knew what was coming, and braced himself, hugging the book and pillow to his face. 

He could feel Wrathion’s deep growls, and he could definitely feel his fangs bite down into his lower neck, just where it met with his shoulders. 

“A-ahH-mm!” Anduin squeezed his eyes close, his moans expressed a mixture of pain and pleasure that all but pushed his lover over the edge. 

The bite wasn’t enough to crush him or to damage him in any harmful way. It left bruising and pulled a bit of blood, but the dragon wasn’t eating him. It was an act that held meaning, meaning that wasn’t prevalent in human culture, but meaning Anduin understood was incredibly important in dragon culture, as well as others. Beasts would use it to pin down their partner, but as Wrathion explained, dragons used it as a sign of trust, a sign of true love. A way of marking their lover, sure, but the real meaning came from being the partner who allowed themselves to be bitten, to be held in such a way. 

There was something greatly arousing to the human king, as he thought about it, where he’d let a black dragon mark him, hold him in submission, when Anduin was the far more fragile being, but was also the far more influential being. Wrathion was but a prince of a small, dying dragon flight, and Anduin was the high king of one of the largest factions on the planet. A strange unequal power balance that made the act of biting and marking feel far more significant than with any other pair of mates. 

An idea came to his head, and he hoped he wouldn’t forget, but perhaps the dragon would let Anduin bite him next time. His teeth weren’t as sharp, and he could only pray he’d be able to leave a mark on Wrathion’s thick skin, but the sentiment wouldn’t be lost in his attempt. 

Okay, the biting did definitely send some sort of feeling to his soft dick, but it was a bit too late to further those motions.

Wrathion’s movements seized, slowing greatly as he groaned against Anduin’s ears, a deep rumble coming from within his chest. His hands shook as his nails dug into Anduin’s hips, thick orange-tinted cum filling up the human’s insides. Anduin felt a slight tingle, the very edge of a small burn, proving his potions were working well. 

Wrathion’s body weight increasingly became more apparent to Anduin as the dragon seemed to lose his strength. Luckily he was still conscious enough to pull out, cum dripping down Anduin’s backside, flowing down his leg onto the bed sheets below. The slightest sizzle could be heard, burning fabric, causing the king to huff. Another sheet he’d need to throw out. 

Wrathion leaned to the side, collapsing against the bed beside Anduin, still regaining his own breath. Anduin smiled at him, watching Wrathion’s eyes slowly open, focusing up onto the ceiling, then quickly glancing over to Anduin. The dragon weakly smiled, but had no words to say. Not that he needed to say anything, Anduin did not expect him to. Anduin grinned, leaning over to quickly plant kisses across the sweaty dragon’s face. He’d give his love better kisses when he cooled off more.

Wrathion closed his eyes again, bathing in the attention. 

When he felt like he’d walked the line of burning his lips, Anduin pulled back. He shifted to the side of the bed, reaching over to place his book on the side table. He then got up, off the bed, to go clean himself in his washroom, ridding himself of any dragon goo, both inside and out. He didn’t want the potion effects to wear off before the cum cooled, and it was just good practice to wash up after anyway. 

After he finished, he returned to the bed with a washcloth to help Wrathion clean, but found the dragon already snoring. Anduin did the best he could, unable to move Wrathion around much beyond his arms. As he did so, he admired the sleeping dragon, and thought back to their anniversary, and what he wanted to do with Wrath. His mind felt like mush, tiredness closing in on him, and he placed aside his thoughts. Well, after acknowledging that the dragon would need a bath as soon as he woke up. 

The young king put everything away, finally rejoining his lover in bed, cuddling up against the dragon’s warmth, soon to join him in sleep. 

-...-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, not a fan of my own writing here. Maybe it's just visual, but paragraph after paragraph just doesn't look interesting to me. BUT, i've never really cared if the writings good, the IDEA is what's most important (to me, at least)! And I really couldn't get this short oneshot idea out of my head. I drew a thing for it. I want to draw more for my stories, hopefully learn better anatomy along the way. If you're interested, my nsfw twitter is under the same name. 
> 
> Kinda lowkey hope someone else writes about them sharing a moment, despite one of them not being stupid horny. Ya'll are more then welcome to do your own takes on whatever bullshit I write on this account ;3 <3
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading it! Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
